


raindrop kisses

by newtslittleniffler



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue/Gansey - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Minor Angst, i guess anyway - Freeform, i'm just in a major book hangover and got some feels, this isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtslittleniffler/pseuds/newtslittleniffler
Summary: i'm in a major book hangover for the raven cycle and just needed another blue and gansey fix so this is that





	raindrop kisses

Gansey didn’t hesitate when his phone rang the next night. It was nearing two in the morning, but he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. Lifting it to his ear, he said, “Hello, this is Congress speaking.” 

He heard a small laugh. Blue’s laugh. The one that wasn’t for really hilarious jokes or when Adam or Ronan or Noah did something stupid. It was the laugh just for Gansey. Smiling into the phone, he said, “Jane?”

“Mr President?” 

“Speaking.” he put on a grand, over the top voice - trying not to wake Ronan as he did so. He returned his tone to normal. “Are you-” he started to ask. 

“Come get me.” She said. 

He was already halfway out the door. 

 

******

 

The moonlight glistened across 300 Fox Way, making it look even more magical than it usually did. The door opened, and Blue was darting to the car in an instant, a little flash of lightning against the deep night. 

As she sat down in the car, Gansey tried not to notice that she was wearing a nightdress, and where she was seated, it lifted up to show more of her thigh than usual. He turned his eyes to the road. He could feel her watching him. 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked gently, though he already knew what she was going to say. 

“Anywhere. I just-”

“I know.” he said when she couldn’t form the words.  _ I just wanted to see you _ . 

It was so rare that they were alone. It was always with the boys. 

So they drove. And as they drove, Gansey stretched out the fingers of his free hand, and Blue laced hers through them. In the silence of the car, he could hear her sharp intake as breath as their skin made contact. It was so quiet that he thought she could definitely hear the pounding of his heart, hammering against his chest. It started to rain. 

“I love the rain.” Blue said softly, resting her head against the glass of the passenger window. 

“Me too.” Gansey agreed. “Especially when I’m inside, it feels like an excuse to just stay inside, read, do nothing for a bit.”

Blue shook her head, turning to look at him again. “I love being in it. I just feel so…  _ free _ .”

And it was that, her giving him something to make her smile, it was all he needed. So he pulled the car aside, they hadn’t seen another soul for miles. 

“Gansey, what-”

But he had already leaped out of the car and was opening her door, and his hand was outstretched. Blue’s eyes widened in understanding, and she grinned, a big grin that lit up her face more than the stars lit up the night. Allowing Gansey to help her out of the car, their grips tightening, they ran. They ran and they ran and they ran. They yelled. They danced. They laughed.

Gansey didn’t think he had felt so  _ wild _ in a very long time. He felt like a child, but also not at all like a child, because as he was watching Blue tilting her head up to the rain, her nightdress soaked, her hair sticking to her face in wild waves, her arms stretched wide as if she could embrace the universe, the thoughts he was having were definitely  _ not  _ childish. 

And then Blue was staring right back at him. Their eyes met, they slowed. Both of their hands linked, and one of them pulled the other close, or maybe they both just moved in with eagerness. Because then they were standing so close, and her arms were wrapped around his waist, and his cheek was resting on her damp head. 

And all he wanted was… 

“I wish I could kiss you.” Blue said, and it was so quiet. 

“I know.” Gansey said, because he did. “Maybe we could just-”

She stepped back a bit, and she looked up at him. He couldn’t tell if it was tears or raindrops in her eyelashes, or both. “I don’t want to hurt you.” she whispered. 

Lifting a hand to cup her face, Gansey let his thumb stroke gently across her bottom lip. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. They looked dark and crazed, and he imagined that's 

how he looked, because he  _ was  _ crazed. She made him  _ unravel _ in all the good ways one can unravel. 

And then he bought his hand to his own lips. He kissed his fingertips, and then pressed them back to her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned into the feel of him. Then he brushed the fingers along her cheek, and these were definitely tears. 

“Don’t cry, Jane.” he said softly.

“I’m not.” she lied.

“Me neither.” he lied back. 

 

As Gansey drove Blue back home, they didn’t hold hands. Blue had one of Gansey’s jackets around herself and her hands buried into the pockets. She knew she should be shivering, but she wasn’t. She felt too full of heated ripples of  _ want  _ and just… 

“I wish-” she started to say, but then she broke off. She tried again. She broke off again. 

“I wish a lot of things, Jane.” Gansey said. “But never have I wished for something as much as I wish you weren’t cursed.”

The car stopped. They were outside 300 Fox Way. It was still raining, but it was a lot closer to daybreak now. Undoing her seatbelt, Blue leaned across. Her mouth was alarmingly close to Gansey’s mouth, but he didn’t move away. He just closed his eyes, and waited. Like he was willing to give everything up, give his  _ life  _ up, for one kiss. Just one. 

Instead, she whispered into his ear. 

“A curse would be not knowing Richard Gansey at all.” 

And then she was gone.

  
  


**********

 


End file.
